Rain is Over Rated
by a.l.russo
Summary: Liv has a bad day and Elliot makes it up to her.... EO, of course! R&R and enjoy! Oneshot--sorry!


Rain is Over-Rated

A story by e-oshippa47

The work was done, the case was cracked, and the pressure was off—for the night, anyways.

Olivia sat at her desk, her fingers absently drumming, and her thoughts racing relentlessly. She just simply couldn't forget the look on the victim's mother's face when the perp walked; her eyes instantly flooding with tears, her sweet smile—that Olivia had only caught once or twice—had fallen to the ground and was replaced with a first grader's quivering lower lip. But what really got Olivia, was what the mother's eyes were screaming: No.

"Liv, c'mon, don't think about the case." Her partner, Elliot, said while placing a hand on her shoulder. "It wasn't our fault." He sat down across from her, his stunning ice-blue eyes twinkling.

Olivia sighed; her heart stopping like it always did when she was around Elliot. "I…" she started, but she caught sight of the window—it was snow. Great, she thought. Olivia shook her head quickly and discreetly, and continued. "I just feel awful. That woman could win an Oscar for most dramatic scene in a very realistic movie." She dropped her pen—which she unknowingly was clicking rapidly—onto her desk, the thud of it being the only sound in the empty precinct.

"Liv," Elliot said slowly. He grabbed Olivia's hand that was resting on her desk, and continued. "It wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it." Even though she welcomed his colossal hand wrapped around her tiny one, she avoided his gaze, and placed her eyes on the floor underneath the desk to her right.

Knowing that Olivia wasn't buying anything, he added in an even softer tone, "You know me; I'd tell you if you should throw yourself against a wall about it."

Olivia couldn't hide the coy smile that slowly crept onto her lips as she imagined Elliot's idiom. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elliot smile to himself, almost proudly. Olivia drew her gaze back at Elliot, looking at his eyes. That was one of the things Olivia loved about Elliot so much; she could look in his eyes for hours on end—he could as well—and she didn't need to say anything. Olivia broke the beautiful silence by saying in a low murmur, "Thanks."

Elliot smiled, and nodded. He then stood up, and said, "Let me walk you out."

EOEOEOEOEOEO

Once outside, Elliot and Olivia linked arms. Olivia's apartment wasn't far from the precinct—maybe a block or so. So when Elliot led Olivia past it, she raised her eyebrows and said, "Elliot, you've taken me home for years. We just passed it." She indicated her thumb behind her back.

Elliot nodded. "I know," He couldn't help but smile; his impromptu plan was perfect.

Olivia scrunched her eyebrows together, suspicion wrapping her tone. "Should I trust you, Stabler?" She asked playfully.

He smiled at her, and responded, "Yup."

Although playful, Olivia remained genuinely suspicious. She didn't say anything, though; she instead put her free hand on the crook of Elliot's elbow.

After about five minutes of comforting silence, Elliot said, "Okay, close your eyes. No peeking."

Olivia did as she was told, and kept her arms the way they were. At times, Elliot would say things like "Okay, step here," or "Go a little to the left… my left, Liv." Once he was done directing, he said, "Okay, open."

Olivia opened her eyes, and a little gasp escaped her lips. She found herself standing in a large, vacant field, where untouched snow lay. And because the storm had passed, the stars were all out—each shimmering down and making the snow sparkle. "Elliot…" Olivia said slowly. "It's beautif—" but she was interrupted by a loud "WHAP!" that had hit her arm. Stunned and outraged, she spun around. "Did you just chuck a snowball at me?!"

Elliot let a playful smile unfold across his face. He raised his hands, and said, "You're right, that was harsh. You can t—" but before he finished his sentence, Olivia had already beat him to the punch, and threw a snowball that hit his chest. "Ow!" He said, rubbing the spot where the snowball hit. He brought his eyes back to Olivia's dark, hazel ones. They shimmered from the moonlight, making them absolutely gorgeous.

"It's ON, Stabler!" Exclaimed Olivia, throwing another snowball at his arm. She began to run into the field, and Elliot followed.

They both romped around the field, the snow knee-high. When they had covered and ran through every single square-inch of untouched snow, they collapsed next to each other, their sides aching from laughter.

When they both regained breath, Olivia said, "Thank you so much for this, El. You always know what's best for me." She remained on her back, but she turned her head to face Elliot.

Doing the same, Elliot replied, "Liv, you're my best friend. I know when you need a moment," He smiled at her, and rolled his head back up at the stars.

A moment after he did so, Olivia moved herself closer, so that her elbows were almost touching. She then tapped Elliot's chin with her pointer finger and her middle finger. Elliot turned his head to face her, their lips a centimeter from colliding into each other. She smiled at him, her heart fluttering with so much love and respect for him that she swore it could burst. They both leaned in slowly, letting their lips merely brush. At the same time, they both went for it, and delved into a passionate kiss with each other. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, and Elliot wrapped his arms around her back, both of them managing to still be laying down.

Glee and joy filled Olivia's heart as she thought of how she didn't have to hide the inevitable fact anymore:

They were simply meant to be.


End file.
